


Guide to the Nations

by MysteryFury



Series: Truths [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFury/pseuds/MysteryFury
Summary: Just decided to make life easier and just post the full list of nations and their names.





	Guide to the Nations

America – Alfred/Amelia

England – Arthur

Canada – Matthew

France – Francis

Germany – Ludwig

Italy – Feliciano

Russia – Ivan

Liet – Toris

Poland – Feliks

Finland – Tino

Sweden – Berwald

Romano – Lovino

Scotland – Allister

Japan – Kiku

Ireland – Iona

Belarus – Natalya

China – Yao

Sealand – Peter

Austria – Roderich

Hungary – Elizaveta

Romania – Vladimir

Norway – Lukas

Denmark – Mathias

Iceland – Emil

Mexico – Mia

Liechtenstein – Lilli

Ukraine – Katyusha

Belgium – Laura

Spain - Antonio

Philippines - Maria

Australia - Kyle

Guam - Andrea

Puerto Rico – Catalina

US Virgin Islands – Thomas

America Samoa – Teuila

Israel – Tritza Atir Zion

Palestine – Yahya Khaled Al-Shafei

Northern Mariana Islands – Hána

Greece – Heracles

Turkey – Sadik

Seychelles – Michelle

Gilbird – Abelino

Afghanistan – Faheema Sahar

Hutt River – Jake Kirkland

Kugelmugel – Ehren Edelstein

Ladonia – Arvid Oxenstierna

Molossia – Ray Jones

Nikoniko – Riku Honda

Seborga – Romeo Vargas

Wy – Wendy Kirkland

India – Shahaji

* * *

Edit: 1/5/20

Latvia – Raivis

Hong Kong – Leon

* * *

Edit: 1/10/20

Switzerland - Basch


End file.
